


【铁虫】野生老婆扶正计划4

by ZoraA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraA/pseuds/ZoraA





	【铁虫】野生老婆扶正计划4

野生老婆 04

 

他们开始了一场地下情。  
Peter每次想到都振奋不已，他们犹如偷情的情侣，在没有监控的角落耳鬓厮磨，在工作的空隙间交换那只有他们互相能够读懂的眼神，在一次又一次的采访中装作无意提起对方，却又在记者主动提起时装作没有联系的样子。  
他甚至连自己最好的朋友Ned和Eddie都没有说。  
当然这两个人都发现他恋爱了，却也没逼问是谁。  
他们最接近被曝光的一次，是当年的圣诞节。两个人在餐厅用完餐，便手拉着手离开。上车的那一瞬间被拍了下来。  
为什么说是最接近的一次呢，因为那一次因为有东西挡住了Peter的脸，Peter为了约会穿的也全都是新衣服，所有人都没有认出来那是谁。Peter身材不算高挑，穿上衣服更是看不到那精壮的肌肉，导致大家先入为主的以为那是女孩子。  
更好笑的是，Peter因为吃得太多，肚子都挺了起来。直接被媒体报道成了  
“影帝Tony携新女友吃晚宴，女友疑怀孕。”  
一时间闹得满城风雨，Tony在看到报道的时候笑的都要从沙发上掉了下去，气的Peter满脸通红的在沙发上拧过身子不想看Tony。  
Tony又在后面抱住Peter，哄着这个恼羞成怒的男朋友。  
“好啦好啦，别生气了。我去开个发布会好不好？”  
“怎么说？说这其实是个男的，现场出柜啊？”  
“那你要我怎么样嘛。”Tony懒懒的趴在Peter身上耍赖。  
“不许解释！就让他们以为你有女朋友了！”  
“啊？”Tony一脸迷茫。  
“不然我太丢脸了！”Peter摸了摸因为恋爱而发胖消失的腹肌，气呼呼的说。  
“有什么丢脸的啊，Peter。”Tony的手不老实的摸过Peter因为趴着而格外突出的臀部，“不如我们试试，你能不能真的怀孕？”  
“滚。”  
交往的时间不是很长，但是Peter的真实面目已经逐渐暴露出来了。和刚认识的时候大相径庭，最初的时候Peter可以说是对自己百依百顺，无论什么时候都是星星眼的看着Tony，会因为Tony一个小小的撩人举动害羞半天。可没多久，Peter渐渐放下了两个人之间偶像与粉丝的心理包袱，小狮子的性格可就展现出来了。脾气傲娇的不行，生气起来Tony都觉得后背发凉，闹起小脾气了还要Tony哄哄。完全的小孩子性格。可Tony却乐此不疲的，他更喜欢看Peter气鼓鼓的样子，然后又被自己哄的小脸红红的样子。  
Tony有时候也在想，这次自己也是栽在这个人手里了。  
可有件事他一直不敢去做。就是两个人已经交往半年了，却没有进行过真正的性行为，两个人每次都是相互抚慰就结束了。最过分的一次，也无非是Tony把Peter摁在墙上，从背后插进了他的腿间。Tony承认，在下身充血的时候，是没有理智的。但是即使那个时候，他的理智依然不允许自己做到最后。Peter不停的哼哼唧唧的表示抗议，Tony却不肯放过Peter，直到把Peter的腿间摩擦的通红发热、射在他的屁股上。  
然后Tony只能为自己的粗暴付出代价，怀里的小祖宗一早上没理他。  
当然，Tony进行了深刻的忏悔与认真的道歉。  
他给Peter口交了。  
他永远不会忘记在他钻进被子里之后，Peter因为惊恐而乱蹬的双腿。他温柔却不容置疑的抓住了Peter的双腿，按住，微微掰开。他感受得到Peter浑身的僵硬，Peter腿上的汗毛和鸡皮疙瘩都立起来了。Tony把被子踹下床，笑着看Peter。  
Peter吓得都带了些哭腔，不停的轻声喊着，放开我，放开我。我不生气了，Tony，你别这样……  
Tony笑的不行，说，我可是头一次听说有男人不想要人口的。  
Peter羞红着脸躺回床上，又扯过Tony的枕头，挡住自己的脸。Tony觉得自己肩膀上的大腿没有那么紧绷了，才开始了动作。  
他可不想在Peter吓得要死的情况下就贸然行动，他的Peter值得最美妙的性爱。  
Tony的舌尖舔过了因腿交而红肿的皮肤，口水蒸发的凉意让Peter忍不住轻哼了一声。Tony反反复复的舔舐着Peter腿间的肌肤，逐渐向大腿根部舔去。  
Peter的脚都绷直了，他也在期待着这场性爱。  
Tony从来没有给别人口过，只能凭着别人为自己做的时候的一些记忆服务Peter，不过对付Peter这个小处男还是绰绰有余的。  
没多久Peter的大腿肌肉便忍不住的收紧，夹住Tony的脖子。嘴上更是忍不住的呻吟着，却不停的让Tony离开。Tony的手扶上Peter的臀部，却吞的更深了。  
射进来吧，我的kid。  
Peter因为‘多年的偶像在给自己口’这一巨大的精神负担没有坚持多久就射了出来，他依旧用枕头捂住脸。Tony咽了下去，擦了擦嘴角溢出来的精液。拿下了Peter遮羞的枕头，躺在他身边。  
看着Peter因为高潮余韵而有些模糊的视线、通红的脸庞，微张的嘴唇。轻轻地亲了亲Peter的脸。如果接吻的话，严重洁癖的Peter肯定会生气的。  
Peter只是红着脸愣愣的看着他。  
“我的服务怎么样，我的boss。”Tony拉住Peter的手指把玩着。  
Peter不说话，只是若有所思的样子。  
“不好吗？”Tony皱了皱眉，他对自己的服务非常满意，只是打趣而已。  
“你....为什么....”Peter脸更红了，在Tony疑惑的眼神中，说出了下半句。“为什么不肯....进入我？”  
Tony愣了一下，他不知该怎么回答这个问题。却只是用一个玩笑化解了这个疑问。“honey，你对自己的定位很准确。”  
Peter打了一下Tony，翻过身睡觉了。Tony从身后抱上去，Peter没多久就睡着了，Tony却怎么也睡不着。  
他之前一直不肯做到最后，就是怕Peter并不愿意，却又不得不接受关系。Peter并不是纯弯的人，他可能对自己的感情更多的还是爱慕。如果Peter接受不了，或者后悔。Tony一定会有一种负罪感。他希望等两个人感情逐渐稳定的时候再做，等Peter认清感情的时候。  
明明是Peter先勾引的我。Tony想着，确是我陷得更深。  
果然年纪大了不能找太小的，很容易陷进去的！Tony深深的吸了一口Peter脖颈间的气味，为这个江湖浪子居然被套牢而哀悼。  
Tony睡不着了，他开始盘算着两个人真正的第一次。  
酒店夜景大床房？不，那是他们第一次滚上床的时候，太没新意了。那在家里？他们在不同的地方射了无数次了。那我的私人飞机上呢？在大西洋的上空，在落日的时候，夺走Peter的第一次，那一定很带感。  
手机震动突然响了，是经纪人发来的通知。他们的虚幻空间第二部拍摄计划提前了，一个半月之后就要进组了。本来是两个月之后的。经纪人发过来确认是否可以。  
Tony看了看怀里睡的正香的Peter，单手打了个o发了回去。  
他知道他们的第一次，该在哪里了。  
Tony要在剧组的拖车里，把Peter插到射出来，让他的屁股含着自己的精液，用酸软没力的双腿穿过拍摄现场。也许会有人注意到他们的房车有些奇怪，也许会有人注意到Peter的进入和离开。  
他要让Peter的第一次，永生难忘。  
他要给他一场，哪怕有一天两个人分道扬镳，Peter也无法忘怀的性爱。


End file.
